Collision of Emotions
by Camerachan
Summary: Sometimes it takes a huge impact to realize how you really feel about your best friend. a Sei/Youko story.
1. Chapter 1 Crashing Hearts

**A/N: I do not own Maria-sama Ga Miteru and its characters.**

**This is my 1st ever FanFic.**

Crashing Hearts

Sei, Youko, and Eriko met up on a cafe that night, just the three of them several months after their graduation from Lilian High. They were catching up on each other's life. A meeting between old friends. A rare break from the hectic beginning of their new phase in life. Yamanobe-sensei came to take Eriko home. After bidding their farewells there was only Sei and Youko left.

Sei grinned and scratched the back of her head while asking, "So Youko, how are you going to get home?"

"I think I'll take the train" Youko answered, "And you Sei, how are going to get home?"

Sei smiled while dangling her car keys, "I brought my baby. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"I don't want to trouble you Sei, I'm can go home on my own. But thank you for the kind offer." Youko politely declined.

"Nonsense! I would be more troubled I let you go home on your own this late." Sei said, "It is my duty and my pleasure to take you home, Youko. Now let's not waste anymore time, I parked around the corner." She grabbed Youko's hand and tugged it towards the corner, not giving Youko a chance to say anything. Sei was in the mood for gallantry that night. She hardly ever flirted with Youko, but still she cares a lot about her raven haired friend.

After they made their way on board the yellow new VW beetle, Sei started the car and drove off, drove off like mad man to be exact. Youko gave a firm grip on Sei's right hand,

"There's no rush Sei, please drive more sensibly"

"Oh I'm sorry Youko, I just don't have that much patience." The car decelerated slightly as Sei eased her foot on the gas pedal.

Youko slightly frowned "You know, I wouldn't mind a long ride with you. There still so many things we could talk about"

"Gee, I didn't think you enjoy my company that much." Sei smirked."What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you seem to have spare time to go to Lilian High. How are things going now?" Youko asked

Sei turned towards her passenger while grinning "Ah, the ever-meddling Youk.."

"WATCHOUT!" Youko screamed!

BAM!

Sei slammed the brakes a split-second too late. She didn't even had the chance to look straight ahead. She saw Youko's body being thrown forward due to the force of impact. Thankfully both Sei and Youko had their safety belts fastened.


	2. Chapter 2 Count on Me

II

It took several seconds for Sei snap out of her daze. When she realized that she had just crashed into the back of a garbage truck, Sei was instantly flooded with all sorts of negative emotions. She regretted having taken her eyes off the road, she was sad because she wrecked her baby yellow beetle, She was angry at herself for endangering Youko, and all sorts of other feelings. Like a cocktail of vile potions corrupting her heart.

The driver of the dump truck came to her and demanded her to take responsibility. She came out of the car and with whatever courage and self-control she had left mustered enough power to state that she would take full responsibility for this accident. Her face was still, but her hand was trembling. Youko noticed this, and she was not surprised. Sei may have a strong and carefree spirit, but the shock must have been quite a blow to her soul.

Youko made her way out of the car and walked to Sei's side. While the truck driver went inside his car to notify his superiors Youko placed her hand on Sei's back and said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Youko, I am so sorry for this. Are you hurt anywhere?" Sei asked worriedly. After doing a quick scan over Youko with her eyes and noticing that nothing seemed to be wounded or aching, Sei let out a slight sigh of relieve. "I can't believe I could be this clumsy, i could have gotten you injured and my bun bun's all smashed up"

The yellow beetle seemed to take the worst end of the collision. It's hood was pushed back, now it resembles folded paper. A quick peek at the engine shows that the front grill was jammed backwards a lot of spaces that used to exists between the engine components now no longer available.

Sei's parents were abroad, she practically lives alone in Japan. So she didn't really have anybody to call and help her sort out this mess. She was independent and mature enough to do it under normal circumstances, but right now the shock still overrides her. Youko held Sei's left hand with both palms, wishing she had the ability to transfer whatever energy or support she might have to Sei. Sei's panic and worry was brought down a notch when she realized the warmth of Youko's hand.

On the side of a road at 11 PM, this was not place for a lady to be, Sei thought.

"This is my mess Youko, I need not bother you with this. I'll call you a cab so that you can go home."

"No Sei! I'm not leaving you." Youko shook her head while looking squarely on Sei's eyes.

Sei tried to tell Youko otherwise but the determined look burning in Youko's eyes told her that it would be useless.

The truck driver returned shortly after, "I told my superior about everything, and he told me to settle the matter here. The cost for us to process an insurance claim for an accident is 11,000 Yen. I will give you a receipt for it." Sei choked upon hearing the amount, "Wow, that's quite a lot of money!" She braced herself against the car, her knees feeling even more weaker. "well, the insurance cost for garbage trucks are pretty high. That is the amount that my boss expects me to get from you, if you could hand me the money soon I might still be able to do my trip according to schedule." the driver said coldly.

Youko could read the hesitation in Sei's face, she caught the blonde's eye and softly asked, "Do you have the money? I could lend you some, I brought 5000 yen in cash." Sei casted her glance downward, trying to make up her mind. She didn't know how much money she had in her account, and truth be told, she would rather end the matter with the truck driver as soon as possible, so that she could concentrate on her car. "I have 7500, considering I'm still going to have to take care of my own car after this, and also get us home, I think I'm going to have to borrow your money for now" Sei said while swallowing her pride. This was humiliating, and yet she just wants the problem to be settled soon.

Sei called the tow truck, and while waiting for the it to arrive she settled the payment with the garbage truck driver. The tow truck came after a while, and as she watched the men hoist her car up, Sei can't help shedding a few tears. Youko ran her thumb across Sei's cheek., wiping the tears away. Then proceeded to give her a hug. "It's okay, everything's gonna be alright. Let's get you home."

"No, i'll drop you off with a cab, then i'll head home" Sei argued.

Once again Youko gave her determined look and said, "I'm staying at your place tonight. I don't want you to be alone."

Sei didn't even have enough energy to argue. They hailed a taxi and headed to Sei's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3 The Red Mark

III

Sei stumbled into her apartment, her mind seemed to be somewhere else. She managed to find Youko a change of clothes and a fresh towel, then proceeded to show her the bathroom, offering Youko to wash up before her. While Youko was washing up Sei returned to her jaded state. She didn't even realized when Youko came out of the bathroom wrapped only by a piece of towel.

"Sei, do you have a spare toothbrush?" Youko asked.

Sei snapped out and noticed that Youko had a big, red diagonal mark across her left shoulder. 'what's that? It's about as wide as a.... seat belt!'

"Oh my, did I caused that? I'm sorry Youko I'm so-so sorry" Sei ran to Youko and lightly touched the red mark. "Does it hurt?" Sei asked worriedly. Youko stiffened a bit at the touch, not because of pain, but because of the tingling sensation she felt when Sei's finger touched the bare skin of her shoulder. Sei mistook it for signs of pain. "Oh Youko, why didn't you tell me that you were hurt, I should have taken you to the doctor or something." Filled with regret, Sei rested her head on Youko's other shoulder. Youko can feel Sei's breath on her neck, the warm air slowly traveling down her cleavage.

Youko fought with all her will to refrain from wrapping her arms around Sei and pulling her even closer. She finally opted to run her hand over Sei's head, slowly comforting her, slowly caressing those messy blonde hair. Youko was enjoying the feeling, but she finally found the strength to say "It's nothing Sei, it'll probably fade away tomorrow. Now what about that toothbrush? And shouldn't you prepare yourself to wash up?"

Meanwhile the half-dazed Sei was beginning to enjoy the soft, rhythmic caresses of Youko's hand. And she realized how good Youko smelled. True, she has just taken a bath with Sei's soap, but the smell is much more enjoyable now that it's mixed with Youko's scent. A naughty idea flashed at the back of Sei's head, but she realized that this really not the best time try her luck. It's bad enough that she's having naughty ideas about her best friend, but seducing the woman she had recently endangered was even worst! 'she's been kind enough to forgive and help me out, i can't just take advantage of her kindness and seduce her like some ungrateful brat', Sei thought. Upon Youko's request for toothbrush Sei reluctantly lifted her head and walked towards the bathroom cupboard. She pulled out a new pack of toothbrush and handed them to Youko. "Here you go!" she said. Then she walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch while the sound of Youko brushing her teeth started.

Youko brushed her teeth on auto-pilot, as her mind started to wander off and began recalling the scene that just happened. Not really happy with the way that it turned out, she started to twist her memory and replayed the scene the way she wanted it to be.

As Sei lay her head on Youko's shoulder, the raven haired girl began pulling the blond closer and started to unbutton her shirt. exposing the fair skin hidden underneath it. She imagined running her finger over Sei's skin, tracing her contours. She can almost hear Sei moaning in her ears.

'Wow! What was i thinking! Snap out of it Youko!' she scolded herself, while finishing up on her toothbrushing session. 'I can't take advantage of Sei when she's in this vulnerable state.' Youko poked her head out of the bathroom door to see Sei seated on the couch with a distant, jaded look in her eyes.

Little that Youko knows, Sei was thinking of other things this time...

_Youko, in my bed, under me. I'll cause even more red marks on her body. _


End file.
